Inappropriate
by thewritestuff247
Summary: (Just a re-upload, found some spelling/grammar errors only once I'd uploaded) My first SVU fic, just a Carisi one-shot with an OFC, as always I don't own SVU, I wish!


Inappropriate

"Welcome to your temporary accommodations." Said Carisi as he held open the door.

"Thanks." Said the petite brunette.

"Bed's through here." Nick said carrying Lizzie's travel bag around the corner. She followed and put her handbag on the king size bed on the other side of the wall. She slipped off her shoes and rejoined the detectives in the main room.

"So where are you two going to sleep?" she asked.

"I'll take the couch and Carisi can sleep on the floor." Nick said quickly grinning.

"Hey." Carisi said pouting.

"You know it looks like the bed's a king, you could share with me." she smiled suggestively.

"Tempting..." Nick shot him a look "but inappropriate." She just laughed and joined him on the couch. She quickly scanned the TV guide but found nothing of interest. She went to her travel back retrieved something from it and sat back down.

"Anybody up for a game of cards?" she said waving the pack in her hand.

The two detectives and their witness chatted and played cards for few hours. First they played Crazy Eights, then Blitz, some poker but all agreed it wasn't as much fun with no money to bet and it being inappropriate to play strip poker. After a few more hands they swapped to Gin Rummy, all being competitive they decided to make it first to 5 hands wins. It didn't take long for the score to be Carisi and Nick both on 1 and Lizzie with 4. They started the next hand and after 10 minutes...

"Gin!" said Lizzie as she placed her cards on the table.

"Again!" complained Carisi.

"Just be glad we're not playing for money." Laughed Nick.

"Is there any card game you aren't good at?" Carisi asked smiling. Before she could reply her stomach made a loud grumbling sound and Nick stood up.

"I think its time I made a dinner run, what would you like?"

"Burger King." Carisi jumped in.

"I was asking her, you know, the girl that took a bullet and is still willing to testify for us, I think the least we can do is let her pick dinner." explained Nick while giving Carisi a look.

"Right, of course, so Lizzie, what'll it be?"

"I'd kill for a pepperoni pizza." she answered smiling.

"Sure one pepperoni coming up, Carisi you cool with the same?"

"Yup, sure, hey, go to Toni's on 8th, its the best."

"Ok, will do." said Nick as he headed out the door. The door had barely closed when an alert sounded from Lizzie's phone.

"What's the reminding for?" Asked Carisi.

"To remind me to put more ointment on my shoulder." She replied as she went to get the tube. He watched as she returned, took as seat and carefully peeled back the bandage on the front of her shoulder. He saw the round red bullet wound stitched together and kept watching as she squeezed a bit of ointment from the tube and gently placed it on. He noticed her wince and squeeze her eyes shut as she did.

"Stings?" he asked.

"Yup." she confirmed. She replaced the bandage and then tried to reach behind herself to peel back the bandage on the exit wound. He saw her grimace in pain as her shoulder moved when she tried to reach.

"Here, let me help." he said as he took the ointment from her hand. He carefully took the corner of the bandage and slowly peeled it back to reveal the larger exit wound the bullet had made. He place some ointment on his finger and gently put it on the wound. Again he saw her wince but more so this time as the bigger wound had required more ointment. As soon as he saw her close her eyes he leaned down and began gently blowing on her shoulder. As soon as she felt the soothing air she opened her eyes and found him only inches away blowing cool air. Their eyes met and he stopped blowing, they held each other's gaze and stayed still. After a few seconds he began to lean closer, seeing this she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against his. He immediately kissed back and she felt his hand cup the back of her head. She placed her hand on his smooth jaw and they kissed intensely. After a short time they broke the kiss but neither moved away as they caught their breaths. He stared at her his eyes widening as the reality of what he had just done sank in.

"That was.." he began.

"Inappropriate?" she offered grinning.

"Very." he confirmed grinning back and the word had barely left his lips when he began to kiss her again.


End file.
